


pizza nights always result in pining

by 80sdays



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Minor Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, One Shot, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, and crutchie, bless him, but i might write a sequel???, fluff??, idk i just rlly love soft newsies, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sdays/pseuds/80sdays
Summary: Jack gave up on soulmates, until he met Davey, and changed his mind.





	pizza nights always result in pining

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to call this, thats why the names so bad uHGH..  
> But anywayyy, I hope you enjoy reading this. I love newsies so much!! And I have a lot of newsies-related one shots coming up!!!  
> please, please, give feedback in the comments below, or on my tumblr, (where you can also request things, and read my other works) dazingsky.tumblr.com  
> ENJOY!!!

Jack knew about soulmates. Everyone did, but Jack knew a lot about soulmates. When he was young his mother his mother would tell him stories about soulmates. How her friends found theirs, and how in love they were with their soulmates. Everyone started with a grey mark, somewhere where their soulmate would first touch them. When their soulmate first touched them, the mark would burst with colour, a few hours after the encounter, usually. Jack’s mothers bright red mark faded to black after his father died. She had died shortly after, from drugs. Jack had only been nine, but he was sure she was only using them to distract from her loss. 

So yeah. Jack knew about soulmates. But when he was nineteen he basically gave up on the concept of them. All of his friends, even his brother, found their soulmates before graduating high school. And no one had seen a mark like his anyway. 

His brother, Spot, who he’d been adopted with when he was eleven, had a splattered mark across his knuckles, which glowed green an hour after he touched his soulmate, Racetrack. Race had an awkward red knuckle mark on his arm from where Spot had playfully punched him. Most of Jacks other friends had similar stories, but Jack had none. Usually soulmates found each other by twenty-one, but Jack was doubtful.

In his first year of college he made great friends. But none whee his soulmate. And as more and more of his friends met their soulmates, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He dated occasionally, but after his last relationship ended up with his girlfriend blushing brightly and mumbling apologies, as she exposed he knee which had a purple handprint on it. Jack had been happy for he, but he’d also been longing for someone to light up his mark.

His mark. It was tiny. The smallest anyone of his friends had seen. A small fingerprint on his forearm, just above his elbow. Everyone seemed to have large marks but not Jack. His friends used to joke about it, but quickly stopped when they realised how unsure Jack himself was about the situation.

Jack pretty much gave up on dating. It was a pointless affair. And for an entire year he had a thread of one night stands. And no interest in anyone. Until he met Davey. 

Katherine, his ex girlfriend, who’s knee was purple thanks to her girlfriend, Sarah, decided introducing Jack to her girlfriend was a genius idea. And it was. Sarah was lovely, and Jack couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy for Katherine. The pair fit well with Jack’s friend group, and after three weeks of casually mentioning her brother, he was finally dragged to a pizza night at Jack’s apartment. 

Davey Jacob’s was much quieter than his sister, if you didn’t know him well. He seemed quite nervous when he had first arrived, but was slightly more relaxed once Sarah began introducing him to everyone.

“This is David, my brother. He doesn’t act like it, upon first meeting, but he’s a walking mouth. Be nice to him guys.” Sarah had grinned, makingDavey blush. He shook hands with everyone in the room. 

But Jack missed the entire introduction. Pizza night at Jacks was usuallyhis favourite night of the week, but that week, he had ordered Crutchie, his roommate, to host it, as he finished a painting for his class. 

Jack fell asleep in front of his, then finished, canvas that night, and woke up to find most of his friends asleep in his apartment. He slowly began tidying up, emptying cups, and clearing the kitchen counters but was interrupted by a phone alarm going off. 

No one in his living room stirred, so Jack sighed, walking into the living room to find the phone. It was sat on his coffee stable, and the alarm read ‘Davey, you have an English cla..”

The name clicked in Jack’s head, and he searched quickly for the unfamiliar boy, who was snoring lightly on the large couch. He looked ridiculously peaceful, but Jack knew he’d be bothered if he missed a class. He picked up the phone, and lightly nudged it into Davey’s arm. 

The boy’s eyes flickered slightly, as Jack repeated the action until finally he woke up. “You have English, Davey.” Jack explained, dropping his phone onto his arm. Davey sat up quickly, becoming more alert, as he took in his surroundings. 

“Shit.” Was all he said, as he almost fell off the couch in an attempt to get up. He began muttering ‘thank you’s’ to Jack, for having him over, and waking him up. Jack watched in amusement as he pulled on his shoes, and ran from the apartment, yelling yet another thank you over his shoulder. 

The door slamming brought Jack back into reality, and thoughts of how cute and flustered Davey seemed to be disappeared, as he remembered he had his own class to be dashing off to. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

David was always attentive. School was the most important thing in his world. But as he sat in his English lecture, which he’d tumbled into, one minute before the professor had, all he could think about was the boy who’d woken him up. His name was Jack, or at least that was what he was assuming. Sarah had told him that Katherine’s charming ex-boyfriends owned the apartment, but was too busy with school work to make an appearance at pizza night. 

He had looked highly amused when Davey almost landed on his ass. Davey had been a flustered mess, as he ran from Jack’s apartment, attempting to get back to his dorm room, so he could get his books. Albert had smirked, as soon as Davey fell trough their door.

“Late night?” He rose a slightly teasing eyebrow at Davey, who blushed, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

“It was a pizza night, with Sarah’s friend. Not a one night stand, Al.” Davey’s voice was monotone, as he pulled a fresh t-shirt from his drawer. “Why’s your mind always in the damn gutter?” Albert laughed in response, and pulled his bed sheets closer to him once Davey opened the front door again. “I’ll be back later. Wait where’s my jacket?” His eyes scanned the room and he groaned.

“You brought it with you last night, to your ‘pizza’ night.” Albert snickered as he made air quotes. “You’re gonna have to go back to your one night stands place to get it.” Davey huffed when Albert caught the pen Davey threw at him. 

So Davey spent most of his English class, distracted by thoughts of going back to Jack’s. He hadn’t even had a chance to introduce himself before darting out of the apartment. He sighed quietly, thinking of how impolitehe had been, but shook the thoughts away as the professor signalled that class was dismissed. Davey grabbed his bag, and notebook, and rushed out of the room with a hoard of students. He stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Dude! I thought it was you!” Davey blinked in response, as he watched the boy in front of him flash a toothy grin at him. 

“Race, right?” Davey found himself asking, silently praying he had gotten the boys name right. The boy just grinned even brighter, and nodded.

“Yeah! I didn't know you had a class in this building!” Davey noticed a book, which read ‘applied mathematics’, which Race was clutching. The building they were both in housed three different English classes, two physics classes, and six math classes. Race had babbled on for quite some time the night before about quite random subjects, and Davey couldn’t help but feel surprised by his subject choice. 

“Yeah, I take Mr Dunstons English,” Race nodded in response, and then visibly jumped. 

“I’d love to stay and chat, Dave, but I promised Spot I’d meet him for coffee, like now. I’m sure I’ll see you Saturday, at the baseball game. We usually head back to Jack and Crutchie’s after. I’ll get Jack to text you!” Race was gone as soon as the words left his mouth.

Davey slowly walked across the campus, his fingers constantly tapping the sides of his notebook nervously. It took him a while to find the apartment he had fled that morning. Approaching things from a different direction always slightly confused Davey. But eventually he came across Jack’s building. He silently hoped Jack was out, and that Crutch would answer the door, so he could ignore Jack after their awkward interaction. Davey would actually prefer to never see Jack again, if he’s honest, purely because he felt too awkward to face him.

But of course the odds were working against him, as the face on the other side of the door, when it swung open, was Jack’s. The boy looked slightly confused, but smirked slightly.

“Davey Jacobs. You miss me or somethin’?” He was leaning against the door frame, and he slowly crossed his arms. Davey restrained the urge to roll his eyes, as he instead fidgeted with his fingers. His right pointer finger was grey at the tip, and once he realised what he was doing, he dropped his hands. He prayed Jack hadn’t noticed. 

Davey was always very conscious about the fact he didn’t know his soulmate yet. He was a naturally curious person, and, and the fact he had no idea who he was supposed to spend the rest of his lift with was beyond annoying. He wished he could be like Albert. Albert was insistent on the fact he’d meet his soulmate when the time was right.

“I’m actually here for my jacket. I was in a rush this morning, and I left it behind.” Davey explained quickly. “It’s Dave, by the way. Not Davey.”

“Well come right in, Davey. Make yourself at home.” Jack moved so Davey could come in. Davey rolled his eyes, slightly, as he walked in, when he realised Jack had ignored his comment about his name. The door closed behind him, and Davey instantly felt nervous again. He scanned the room, quickly, in attempts to find his jacket, and instantly felt relieved when he spotted it lying on the back of the couch. He grabbed it quickly, and turned back to Jack.

“Well, I got it now, so I can go.” Davey said, clutching his jacket in his hands, tightly.

“You could stay,” if Davey didn't know any better, he’d think Jack was flirting. But Jack was stupidly attractive. And Davey was Davey. Nothing special.

“I gotta go, I have an afternoon class.” It was a lie, and Davey knew Jack could tell, but he simple nodded. Davey made his way back to the door, deciding that leaving would salvage some of his dignity. But just as his hand came in contact with the door handle, Jack began talking again. 

“There’s a baseball game, on Saturday. It’s on in the park beside school. Everyone usually comes back here after, and cause no one has classes we all have a few drinks. You’re very welcome to come.” Jack seemed to be babbling, and he shot Davey a small smile. 

“Uh yeah, cool, I’ll, um, I’ll go, sure. I have no other plans.” Davey mentally slapped himself. He sounded like a stumbling idiot. Jack simply grinned and nodded. 

“Great I’ll text you!” Davey nodded, and gave a small wave, before walking out of Jack’s apartment. He mentally cursed himself when he realised Jack didn’t have his number, but he couldn’t face walking back in there. So instead, Davey walked home and fought the urge to walk into traffic on his way.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Jack groaned loudly, as Crutch rolled his eyes. He’d spent the entire evening complaining about how cute Davey was. Jack hated himself for it, considering he knew that Crutchie wouldn’t complain about his persistent ranting. But Jack could tell Crutchie was tired of this particular subject choice. Jack sighed, finally sitting up from where he was lying on the couch. 

“Sorry, I’m rambling.” Jack muttered. 

“It’s fine. I get it, you’re into him. Why don't you ask him out?” Crutchie suggested, sitting up straighter in his armchair. He couldn't help ut laugh, as he watched Jack pale. “It’s just a suggestion, Jack.”

“I, slightly, already asked him to the baseball game,” Jack blushed slightly, as he said it. He rolled his eyes when Crutchie sent him a shit eating grin. “But I don't think he likes me. He doesn't seem to anyway. He’s so quiet. Oh my god, what if he’s already met his soulmate?!” 

“He hasn’t.” Crutchie shrugged, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. “Sarah told us last week. Davey has no idea who his soulmate is. But don’t mention it to him, ‘cause it’s a known fact he’s an anxious mess.”   


“Oh.” Was all Jack could think to say.

“That’s probably why he seemed like a flustered mess when you said he came over earlier. He’ll probably warm up to you, at some stage.” Crutchie explained. “Just talk to him at the baseball game. I’m sure it’ll go well.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

“A t-shirts fine. You know that, right? You look fine. You need to stop panicking about this.” Albert groaned, watching as Davey looked at himself in the mirror once again. “Plus, it’s a baseball game. People won’t be paying attention to your outfit, they’ll be paying attention to the _game._ ”

“I know that, I’m just making sure…” Davey trailed off, and Albert grinned. 

“For your one night stand, alarm boy?” Albert questioned. 

Davey had told Albert everything about Jack, and how awkward their encounters seemed to be, after he’d arrived home, on Thursday afternoon. Ever since then Albert had been teasing Davey.

“His names Jack. And no.” Davey lied, fixing his hair once again. Albert snorted, shaking his head, and Davey instantly glared at him.

“Sorry. I just can’t believe you’re basically in love with him.” Albert dodged the pillow Davey launched at his head, which caused Davey to groan loudly.

“How can I uninvite you from today?” Davey questioned, slipping his phone into his pocket.

“You can’t, because my love, Sarah, invited me. You didn’t.” Albert grinned, standing up. Davey groaned louder, and Albert laughed quickly. 

The pair left the small dorm room, and walked to the park beside the school quickly. Jack had asked Katherine for Davey’s number, and simply texted the time for the game, and a smiley face to Davey, without explanation of who’s number it was. 

There was a large baseball field, just inside the entrance to the park, with people already playing. There were a few people watching the game, and Jack’s large group of friends shouting loudly, cheering on some player who was about to bat.

Albert grabbed Davey’s arm practically dragging him over to the group, upon noticing the fact that Davey seemed ridiculously nervous. Albert was using his free hand to wave at Sarah, who was grinning, but Davey’s attention was trailed on Jack, who was staring intently at the game. 

Davey let Albert guide him to the bleachers, and up the stairs, to the seats Katherine, and Sarah had saved for them. Jack had noticed Davey now, and had his eyes on the boy, but Davey was settling into his seat, and hadn’t noticed the other boy staring at him.

“Hey, you made it!” Sarah chirped, grinning at Albert, who sat beside her, leaving Davey sit on the end of their small row. 

“Well you invited me, Ms Jacobs. I couldn’t miss our date.” He smirked, grabbing Sarah’s hand, and kissing it gently. Sarah laughed, shaking her head, and Katherine joined in.

“Well at least you got my brother out of his room.” Sarah teased. Davey ignored the comment, focusing on the game.

“Oh, he’s not here for me, Sarah.” Albert shot back, which caused Davey to jump slightly. A blush blossomed across his cheeks, as he turned to glare at Albert, but stopped when he noticed, Jack looking over at him.

Jack was sat in the row in front of them, at the opposite end of the row. He was turned slightly, and smirking at Davey, and once he noticed Davey looking at him, he shot him a wink. 

Davey quickly looked away, looking down at his lap quickly, pretending he hadn't noticed Jack’s wink. Davey spent the next few minutes staring at his lap, until the two rows in front of him, packed with Jack and his friends, began cheering, and when Davey looked up, he realised one of the players was running through the bases. 

“Hey, you made it!” Davey jumped, when he turned and realised Jack had moved, and was now sitting beside him. 

“Yeah, I did.” Davey nodded quickly. “That’s my roommate, Albert.” Davey vaguely introduced, pointing at Albert. But Albert was deep in conversation with Katherine and Sarah, and didn’t even hear Davey. “He likes my sister, and Kath more than me.” 

“I see.” Jack nodded. “So, I take it you met all the guys, the other day.” 

“Yeah, I met them on pizza night.” Davey nodded, in response. 

“Yeah. We all shout for the blue team. Thats the one Elmer, our friend, and Spot, my brother, play for.” Jack explained, pointing at the field. 

“I didn't know Spot was your brother..” Davey said, looking out at the field.

“That’s cause basically everyone thinks of him as Race’s soulmate, instead. Which is understandable.” Jack shrugged. “But the teams really good, today. Spots battin’ well.” 

“Yeah, and he seems to have a lot of supporters.” As Davey said that, Spot made it home, and ran straight to the fence, where Race stood on the other side, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The too shared a chaste kiss, through the chain-link fence separating the pair.

“He’s a nice guy. He just doesn't seem like it at first.” Davey couldn't remember talking much to Spot, but he nodded in agreement with Jack’s response. “You’re coming to mine after, right? We’re gonna get Chinese food, and watch a new horror film.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Davey nodded, giving Jack a small smile, as he turned back to watch the game. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

“Okay. Rules for the night. Do not make out in front of me. I will kick you out of my apartment. I don't even care if you live here.” Jack shot a glare at Crutchie, who was sat closely to Finch, his soulmate. “Do not scream at jumpscares. We have neighbours. Do not fight over couch cushions. Its stupid, and we have extras if you really need some. Most importantly, if you fall asleep here, and when you wake up I am asleep, leave me asleep. If you wake me up early tomorrow morning, I will kill you. Are we clear on rules?” 

Everyone nodded, and Jack smiled, nodding. “Great. Race, turn on the film. Everyone eat, and shut up.” He switched off the light, before sitting down on the other end of the couch. 

After Spot’s team had won the match, everyone had arrived back to Jack’s, like planned. Everyone had finished their Chinese food, before settling into their seats in the living room. Most of the guys were sitting on the ground. Crutchie, and Finch were sat in the loveseat, and Race was settled on Spot’s lap, in the armchair. Jack was sat on the end of the couch, with Katherine and Sarah between him and Davey. 

He was pretending not to be bothered about the fact his ex-girlfriend was separating him from the one person he wanted to talk to, but he refused to bring it up. Spot would one hundred per cent have some snarky comment to make about it. 

The movie began, and everyone watched it intently. Occasional whispers were shared amongst the boys who were sitting on the floor. Albert and Elmer seemed to have hit it off, and were sat beside each other, having a quiet conversation. 

The movie was pretty good, as far as horror movies went, but Jack knew what would happen. His friends began falling asleep, where they sat. This happened every single movie night. Jack didn’t mind, when his friends all fell asleep. And by the end of the movie, everyone was out. OR so it seemed. 

Jack got up slowly, and looked around. Crutchie was basically lying on top of Finch, Spot still had tight arm around Race’s waist, as he sat on his lap, but the two were snoring quietly. Albert was curled up on the ground, Elmer was curled up beside him. Specs was lying, wrapped up in Jojo’s arms. And Sarah was asleep on Katherine’s shoulder, and Katherine had her head laid on Sarah’s head. 

But when Jack’s eyes fell upon Davey, he found him still awake, looking down at his phone. He looked up when he noticed Jack looking at him, and then looked around quickly. “Everyones asleep?” He whispered, raising an eyebrow. 

“Like usual. They do this every time.” Jack shrugged, looking around. “Surprised you didn’t fall asleep too, Davey.”

Davey rolled his eyes, at Jack’s teasing tone. “I’m not tired. I went to sleep early last night.” Davey explained, stretching his arms out in front of him, until he head a quiet crack.

“Well, you’re welcome to come with me.” Jack found himself offering, as he picked his phone up from the coffee table. 

“Where are you going?” Davey asked, eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

“I need to go grocery shopping.” Jack shrugged, walking around the couch, and into the kitchen. Davey got up, quickly, jumping over Albert and Elmer skilfully, and following Jack to the kitchen.

“It’s 11 o’clock..” Davey said, looking at the time on his phone. 

“Yeah, the bodega down the road it open 24/7, and has a large selection of groceries.” Jack shrugged. “Plus, I couldn't leave them all here alone, whilst goin’ to get food, if they were awake. Crutchie wouldn't be able to control them all…” 

“What are you going to buy?” Davey asked, watching Jack check cupboards, and drawers in the kitchen. 

“Breakfast foods. Everyone wakes up, and expects breakfast to be made, like we’re a damn B&B, so I go out and buy the ingredients the night before. They’re not going to be too bad tomorrow though, considering no one drank tonight.” Jack shrugged. 

Everyone had decided against drinking, mostly because Race had been in charge of bringing the cases of beer, and had forgotten. But it meant that Movie night was a much more casual affair. 

“So, you comin’?” Jack asked, holding up his house key.

“Sure.” Davey nodded, smiling slightly.

The pair walked out of the apartment, and down the stairs. They were hit with a cool breeze, when they stepped out of the apartment complex, as the temperature had dropped quite a it from the time they entered the apartment that afternoon.

“So what do you think of the group?” Jack asked, once they were walking at a steady pace, to the shop. 

“They’re all very interesting people, and quite loud.” Davey nodded. Jack laughed, nodding along. 

“They certainly are. They all seem to like you.” Jack said, and smiled when he noticed a small blush cover Davey’s cheeks.

“Well, that’s good. Sarah’s always trying to get me to make friends, so maybe now she’ll stop being annoying.” Davey muttered. “She worries about me a lot.” 

“How come?” Jack couldn't help but ask.

“Cause I usually prefer to read books than hang out with people. And when I was younger I didn’t have a ton of friends.” Davey sighed. “I focused mainly on studying when I was in high school too, so Sarah thinks because I was so.. Sheltered, I missed the opportunity to meet my soulmate.”

“Oh.” Was the only phrase Jack could say.

“Sorry, that was probably really depressing, jesus.” Davey said, rubbing a hand over his face.

“No, no!” Jack shook his head, waving a hand slightly. “I haven't met my soulmate either.”

“It kind of sucks.” Davey said, his voice quiet. 

“Yeah.” Said Jack. He felt a pang in his heart as he looked over at Davey, and noticed him looking sad, as he looked at his feet.

“We’re here!” Jack announced, quickly, pointing at the bodega in front of them. “You wanna get an ice cream?”

“Sure?” Davey said, raising an eyebrow, as he followed Jack into the store. 

“This place does the best ice cream.” Jack walked up to the counter, and leaned his arms on it, smiling. “Heya Tommy, two ice creams please?”

The boy behind the counter grinned, grabbing two small tubs, and beginning to fill them, from the ice cream machine behind him. “Another movie night, Jack?” The boy questioned, over his shoulder.

“Yeah, they’re all asleep again.” Jack shrugged, tapping a finger on the counter. Davey stood slightly behind him, looking around the small shop, which had managed to pack in a fresh fruit and veg aisle, in beside hardware supplies. 

“You brought a friend this week.” Tommy commented, causing Davey to turn his attention back to the counter.

“Yeah, that’s David. He’s new to the group.” Jack explained, and Tommy nodded, placing the two small tubs on the counter in front of Jack. 

“Nice to meet you, David. I’m Tommy.” The boy introduced himself, smiling at Davey. 

“Nice to meet you too!” Davey replied, smiling back, as Jack handed him the ice cream, with a small spoon.

“We gotta get breakfast. Pay on the way out?” Jack questioned, and Tommy nodded, sitting down on a stool he had behind the counter. 

“Take your time, Jacky-boy.” Tommy picked up a textbook, which Davey hadn’t noticed on the counter before, and opened it, beginning to read.

Jack turned around and began walking down the aisles of the shop. Davey slowly followed, eating some of his ice cream, quietly. Jack was eating his ice cream quickly, and visibly winced when he got brain freeze. Davey laughed quietly which caused Jack to shoot him a fake glare. 

The Jack handed Davey his small tub of ice cream to Davey, before beginning to pick up flour, and cartons of eggs. “Can I help?” Davey asked, looking at Jack pick up a large tub of nutella.

“You are helping, by holding my ice cream. This is usually much more difficult, holding it.” Jack shrugged, and walked into the next aisle. He picked up a large carton of milk, and then trudged down to the counter, decanting all the items in front of Tommy, who closed his textbook. 

“$14, please,” Tommy said, after finishing scanning the items. 

“When are you and Blink coming back to pizza night, the guys miss you both?” Jack asked, handing Tommy some money, and slipping the items into a study looking plastic bag, which had been waiting at the counter for him. 

“Soon, I promise. Blink’s been busy recently. You know how he gets.” Tommy shrugged, handing Jack his change. Jack in response, picking up the bag slowly. “See you next week, Jack.” 

“See ya, Tommy boy.” Jack nodded, turning and walking out of the shop. Davey waved slightly at Tommy, who smiled at him as he followed Jack. 

They both fell into step, and Jack moved the shopping bag to rest on his wrist, and took his ice cream back from Davey. “Thanks.” He said, 

“How much do I owe you for the ice cream?” Davey questioned. 

“Nothing, don’t worryabout it.” Jack shrugged. Davey opened his mouth to argue, but Jack cut him off. “Honestly, it was like $2, you’re not paying me back, Davey.”

Davey couldn't help but focus on the way Jack said his name. All of his friends called him Dave, or David. But Jack had decided to use the sappy name Davey preferred to David. The name he had set for his alarm. But Jack had just introduced him as David. 

It doesn't make a lot of sense to Davey, but he decided not to question it.

“Thank you.” Davey said, biting back a smile. Jack simply smiled back, and the pair continued walking. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

The next morning, Jack cooked breakfast for all of his friends. Davey helped, because he had woken up early. Davey had slept on the side of the couch when he’d gotten back, and Jack had departed to his bedroom. 

Davey noticed small things about Jack, as he helped load cutlery out on to the table. Like how Jack hummed as he flipped pancakes, and danced slightly when he had to get stuff from cupboards.

The boys woke up, once Jack crashed too pans together, which he told Davey was his usual tactic for waking them up. They all queued up in the kitchen, as Jack began placing pancakes onto the pates that Davey was handing out. 

Davey ignored Sarah’s smirk, and Katherine’s wink, when Race made an offhanded comment about how Jack and Davey seemed to make a good team. OF course the comment was about their breakfast making abilities, but Davey couldn't help but blush, ever so slightly. And of course Sarah and Katherine had noticed. 

“So you and Jack are pals?” Sarah questioned, quietly, as she cornered Davey in the kitchen, when everyone else had cleared out. It was cartoon hour on tv, apparently.

“Well, yeah, he’s nice.” Davey nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“Plus, you like him.” She smirked, crossing he arms. 

“Yeah, he’s nice.” Davey repeated, and Sarah let out a short laugh. 

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Davey lied, looking at his cup, which he poured some milk into. 

“Sure.” She sang, rolling her eyes. “Look, I’m just saying, Katherine thinks he’s into you.” 

“Really?” Davey whipped his head around, staring at his sister with wide eyes. “I mean, really? Is he..?” He tried to seem more subtle, but he knew that he seemed overly enthusiastic.

Sarah laughed, smiling brightly at her brother. “Yes, David. Of course he likes you. Why wouldn’t he?” Davey shrugged. “Ask him out.”

“I can’t do that!” Davey protested, shaking his head. 

“But you should. He’d say ye-“ Sarah was cut off, by Jack walking into the kitchen, holding a pile of plates from the sitting room. 

“Who’d say yes?” Jack questioned, looking genuinely curious, as he put down the plates beside the sink. Davey’s mind went blank. He couldn't think of an excuse, and now Jack was staring at him, eyebrows raised, and the usual small smirk which coated his features. 

“David’s professor. I was telling him he should ask for his paper to be regraded. He deserved a higher mark.” Sarah said, quickly and calmly. Davey let out a silent sigh of relief. 

“I see.” Jack nodded, and smiled. “You’re a smart boy, Davey. You should ask him for a regrade.” Davey could only nod slowly, as Jack walked back out of the kitchen.

“Awww, he calls you _Daveyyy._ ” Sarah sang, grinning at him.

“I hate you.” Davey shook his head. But Sarah simply laughed, and patted her brother on the shoulder. 

“But you love Jackkkkkk.” Davey went to hit her lightly, but she had skilfully jumped out of the way, laughing again. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

There are a few things Jack expects when he goes to Katherine’s apartment. 

He usually expects Katherine or Sarah to answer the door. And for them to crack jokes, and invite him in. They usually have donuts, which they offer him, and Katherine usually tells him about an interesting article she read whilst eating breakfast. He usually expects Sarah to rush out to do something, and kiss Katherine on the cheek as she passes, and ruffle Jacks hair, on the way to the door. 

So that was what he expected, when Katherine asked him to lunch, and said come to my apartment to get me. He expected to see Katherine and Sarah, laughing and joking. But instead, the door swung open and he came face to face with Davey, instead. 

“Davey!” He chirped, grinning. Davey looked surprised to see him, but had a small smile on his face. 

“Hey, Jack.” Jack loved the way he said his name. He would listen to Davey say it forever. But he realised that would be weird. And he also realised he was staring at Davey, so he cleared his throat.

“Is Katherine here?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, she got back from a class slightly later than expected, so she’s getting ready.” Davey explained. He opened the door, slightly more. “Do you wanna come in…?”

“Oh, yeah, please.” Jack said, quickly moving into the familiar apartment. 

The apartment had the same layout as Jacks, because the building had the same layout as Jack’s. The TV in the sitting room was playing a documentary, which seemed to be about the history of the white house. Sarah was sat on a stool, beside the kitchen counter, writing rapidly, and tapping her foot on the side of the bar on the end of the stool. There was a backpack beside the door, and Jack rose an eyebrow. 

“Someone goin’ on a trip?” Jack questioned. 

“David, and I are going to see our parents for dinner. The bag is full of books Davey has no room for in his dorm room.” Sarah explained, shaking her head at the bag.

Davey crossed his arms, after closing the door. “It’s space management. I don't have a girlfriend who’ll keep all my extra stuff in _her_ apartment.” He shrugged, and Sarah rolled her eyes. 

“That’s probably because you’ve never looked at a girl, in your life.” Sarah shot back, which made Davey sigh loudly. Jack chuckled slightly, which cause Davey to glare at him. Sarah simply smirked at the pair, and turned back to her notebook. Davey didn't notice the smirk, but Jack did.

Katherine ran into the kitchen, holding her handbag in both hands, and muttering things to herself quickly. She dropped her bag onto the small table, in the kitchen, and looked up. “Jack! Hi! I’m ready! Sorry for making you wait!” She unloaded two notebooks, and a folded newspaper onto the table, and picked up the bag again.

“I wont be here when you get back, but I’ll be back tonight!” Sarah said, as Katherine walked over to her quickly, kissing her on the cheek.

“Tell Les I said hi, and tell your parents I said I hope to see them soon.” Sarah nodded, and pulled Katherine in for a proper kiss. 

Jack had turned his attention to Davey, who was looking over at the TV. Jack stared at him for a second, studying how his cheeks were slightly rosy, and his hair fell over his forehead, but wasn't too long. Jack continued staring, and realised he couldn't even find a flaw in Davey’s profile. 

“Hey, Jack. When you’re done drooling, can we go?” Katherine's voice cause Jack to jump, and blush instantly. Davey looked over at him, with confusion painted across his features. Sarah snorted quietly, and Katherine smirked, grabbing Jack’s arm, and dragging him from the apartment. 

“You ever try being subtle?” Katherine questioned, smirking. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” Jack said, rolling his eyes.

“You look at him like you’re in love with him.” Katherine pointed out, and Jack rolled his eyes again.

“That’s _ridiculous_. You realise that right? You sound crazy.” Jack said, shaking his head.

“Sure, I sound crazy. I’m not the guy in love with someone he’s only known for a week..” Katherine teased, and laughed when she dodged the playful punch Jack was aiming to land on her arm.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

It had been a week. It had been a week since Davey had seen Jack at Katherine’s apartment. And he couldn't get the boy out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about him, and wondering when he would see him again. And Albert was getting tired of it. 

“Text him.” He suggested, catching the baseball he had thrown into the air seconds before. Albert was sat on his bed, with his back against the wall, listening to Davey complain _again._

“What if he doesn't wanna talk to me?” Davey questioned, panic dancing through his features. 

“Well then he's obviously not the boy for you.” Albert shrugged, and threw the ball again. 

“What if we end up dating, and then I meet my soulmate and we break up and its awkward, forever?!” Albert forced himself not to roll his eyes, but groaned inwardly. “Or what if _he_ meets his soulmate, and breaks _my_ heart?!” 

“Oh my god, Dave. You’re never going to find out if you don't text him. Or call him. Ask him out. Ask him to the movies or something. Or make up an excuse and go to his house, or something.” 

“What excuse?” Davey asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Say you lost your key or something, and you remembered having it there, or something.” Albert shrugged. “Say you’ve had to use my key all week, or something like that.” 

Davey nodded slowly, and pulled out his phone, quickly typing out a text to Jack. 

_Hey, are you home? I lost my dorm room key, and think I may have left it at your place. Can I come over and check, whenever you’re free?_

He locked his phone, and turned it over, watching Albert throw the ball and catch it again. His phone vibrated almost instantly, and he turned it back over, reading the text. 

_hey davey :)) im home right now if you wanna come over and check_

Davey noted how Jack hadn’t used any capital letters, and smiled at the smiley face he had sent. He got up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, and slid it on. “I’ll be back, later.” Davey said, slipping his keys into his pocket, and his wallet.

“Use protection.” Albert stated, typing away at his phone quickly. Davey knew he was texting Elmer, because the two had been talking since they met at the baseball game two weeks prior. 

“I hate you.” Davey stated, opening the door. Albert snorted, and Davey closed the door, walking down the stairs of the dorm building, quickly. He sent Jack a quick text, letting him know he was on his way, and began the walk to Jack’s apartment. 

He racked his brain for different things he could say to Jack, and attempted to think of different excuses he could use to stay in Jack’s company for as long as possible. He hated admitting his sister was right, but he had a fairly _huge_ crush on the boy. 

But Davey couldn't help it. Jack was cute. He had a cocky confidence which made him stand out to Davey. But he was caring, and made Davey feel important, anytime they talked. They had small conversations, but they stuck in Davey’s mind, prominently. 

He was still trying to find things to say, when he arrived at Jack’s front door. He rose his hand to knock, but the door swung open, and he was met with Crutchie, obviously on his way out.

“Dave! I didn't know you were coming over!” Crutchie said, a large grin on his face. Like usual. 

“Oh, yeah I-“ Davey began, but Jack appeared behind Crutchie, and cut him off. 

“He’s here to see me, so you can be on your way, Crutch.” Jack patted Crutchie on the shoulder, who rolled his eyes, and nodded. 

“Sure, sure.” He moved around Davey, and began making his way to the elevator. Once it binged, to signal it was on their floor, he smiled at Davey. “I’ll see you around Dave. Bye Jack.” He winked at Jack, and stepped into the elevator. 

“Come in, please.” Jack said, glaring over Davey’s shoulder, at the closing elevator doors. 

Davey walked into the apartment, and it dawned on him that he was now alone with Jack, in his apartment. He had been alone with Jack before, when he had come to get his jacket, but this was different. Everything felt slightly different. 

“So, you lost your key.” Said Jack, as he walked into the kitchen, where Davey had decided to stand. Jack leaned against the counter, and crossed his arms, watching Davey as he nodded slowly.

“I did, yeah.” Davey lied, continuing to nod.

“Well, I gotta say, I haven't seen it. But you’re free to look around.” Jack gestured around, vaguely. But then he smirked, which threw Davey off. “Or we could watch a movie.” 

“A movie?” Davey questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Your sister tells her girlfriend a lot about you. She babbles endlessly about every detail of your life. And yet, she didn't mention anything about you loosing your room key. And you haven't been here in like two weeks, but you saw me last week, yet you never mentioned a lost key which could be at my apartment. So, do you wanna watch a movie, or not?” Jack rose an eyebrow back at Davey, who was speechless. 

Davey nodded slowly, and Jack gave him a small smirk, as he walked past him to get to the living room. Davey followed him, still attempting to catch up on the conversation which just occurred between them. 

“You know, Davey, you could have just asked to come over..” Jack said, his voice soft, as Davey sat down on the side of the couch. He was fidgeting with his finger, which was still a pale grey.

“Sorry..” Davey said, his voice quiet. Jack sat beside him, watching him fidget from the corner of his eye.

“Hey, it’s okay. You should really just ask though. I was gonna ask you over, but I didn't know if you wanted to hang out, or whatever.” Jack shrugged, tearing his eyes from Davey, to turn on the TV.

Davey didn't say anything for a while, simply nodding when Jack suggested a movie. The two sat in silence, both watching the movie with interest. Davey wasn't fully paying attention to the movie, instead he was thinking. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, but his mind did occasionally drift to the boy beside him. 

Half way through the second movie, which had come on directly after the first movie (neither had bothered to change the channel, so they ended up watching a rip-off jurrasic park movie), Jack fell asleep. Davey didn't notice at first, but eventually did when he heard quiet snores coming form the boy beside him.

Davey checked the time, and felt slightly shocked. It was almost midnight, and he had an early class. He yawed quietly, to himself, and got up slowly. He reached out his pointer finger, and poked Jack in the arm. The living room was dark, as the only light in there was coming from the TV, but Jack cracked his eyes open. 

“Thanks for having me over, but I gotta go! I’ll text you..” Davey said, giving Jack a small smile. “Sorry for being awkward earlier..”

“Don’t apologise, Davey. You’re fine. I’ll see you soon!” Jack said, quietly, sitting up slightly.

“Thanks Jack.” Davey repeated, and left quietly, smiling to himself about how cute sleepy Jack was.

He fell asleep thinking about it.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Davey woke up the next morning to Albert shaking his shoulder rapidly. He squinted slightly, and blinked up at Albert who was still shaking him. He let out a loud groan, which turned into a yawn, before finally speaking. “What?!”

“Dude, I’ve been trying to wake you for five minutes! Get up, you have a class!” Albert scolded, and Davey jumped quickly. He looked over at his alarm clock, and threw his covers off him. He still had twenty minutes before class, but he still had to shower, get dressed, and pack his bag. 

“Shit, sorry.” Davey muttered, as he stumbled out of bed, and almost fell into Albert. 

“Whats with you, dude?” Albert questioned, as Davey began rooting through his drawers for a fresh t-shirt. “You didn't get home last night till I was asleep. Did you and Jack resolve everything?” His tone was teasing, which caused Davey to roll his eyes.

“We watched a movie.” Davey shrugged, as he threw the t-shirt onto his bed. Albert gasped loudly, which cause Davey to look at him and raise an eyebrow. 

“You’re finger..” Albert sounded in complete awe, which cause Davey to look at his hand, which he had just used to throw his t-shirt onto the bed. 

His pointer finger, which had been an ugly grey colour his entire life, was glowing, a pale turquoise colour. It was bright, and although Davey had seen many peoples soul marks after they were glowing, he was in complete shock seeing his own. 

“Did you touch Jack?” Albert questioned, still sounding in shock. 

“Y-yeah. I poked him.. Last night, when I was leaving..” Davey said, recounting the memory in his head. He stared at his finger again, and then looked back at Albert, who was grinning.

“And you thought if you asked him out, he’d dump you after meeting his soulmate.” Albert laughed slightly, and then sobered up. “Dude, you still have a class.”

“Fuck. Yes, I do.” Davey nodded, and went back to grabbing clothes. “I have to get ready.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Jack woke up late, like he usually did on days when he had afternoon classes. He rolled out of bed, and trudged into his kitchen, still wearing his pyjama bottoms, and yesterdays t-shirt. 

Crutchie was already sat at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee, and checking his phone. He looked up when Jack walked in, and smiled at him, like usual. 

“Mornin’.” Jack mumbled, pulling his mug from the cupboard, and sitting down across from his roommate. 

“Morning, Jack.” Crutchie nudge the coffee pot across the table to Jack.

“You have a good night with Finch?” Jack asked, pouring his coffee into his mug. 

“Yeah, it was nice. He cooked me dinner.” Crutchie beamed, as he usually did when he talked about his boyfriend. “You get a lot of painting done?” He questioned, watching Jack reach for the milk.

“Painting? I wasn't doing painting. I watched a movie with Davey, and then went to bed.” Jack said, pouring the milk into his coffee. 

“Oh, I just thought you were, cause of the paint on your arm.” Crutchie shrugged, gesturing to Jack’s arm.

Jack looked down at his arm, and dropped the small carton of milk onto the table, causing it to drip down the table, and onto his leg. He stared at the small fingerprint which had been on his arm for years, but now it was different. Now it was glowing, a vibrant pink. His mouth was agape, and so was Crutchie’s now.

“Are you and Dave..” Crutchie was grinning. A bigger grin than Jack had ever seen him wear before. 

Jack let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and nodded slowly. “It, uh, it appears that way…” Jack looked back down at his arm and bit his lip, tracing his fingers over it.

He had spent the months avoiding the thought of soulmates, so when he met Davey he hadn’t dared think of the possibility. He had been disappointed so many times before, by meeting people and feeling a connection that wasn't even there. But with Davey the connection had been there, and now it was obvious why. 

He couldn't even focus on the fact that milk was still seeping into his pyjama bottoms. He instead, jumped up, ignoring how Crutchie asked where he was going. He walked into his bedroom, and grabbed his phone from where it was charging. He walked back out of the room, and pointed at Crutchie.

“I’ll be back later.” He claimed, and walked out of the apartment quickly. 

The walk to Davey’s dorm room was quick. Jack ignored the strange looks from other students, who were walking to classes. He understood the reason for the strange looks. If a boy in pyjamas, which had a milk stain on them, jogged past him he would think it was strange too. 

The only reason Jack knew where Davey lived was because Sarah had mentioned it once. It had stuck in his mind, and he was undoubtedly thankful now. 

He ran up the stairs of the building, and scanned the numbers of each room. Finally he reached the third floor, where Davey’s room was. He knocked on the door, panting slightly. He wasn’t cut out for running straight after waking up. 

The door opened, and Albert grinned at him. “Mr Kelly!” He greeted. “How can I help you this morning?” 

“Please, Al, never call me Mr Kelly again.” Jack said, after catching his breath slightly.

“Sorry,” Albert shrugged, but Jack could tell he was already planning on calling him it again. “I take it you’re here for Dave.”

“I am.” Jack nodded, quickly. “Is he here?”

“No, but he will be,” Albert checked his watch, quickly, “in about ten minutes. I have a class in five though, so I have to go. But come in, wait inside.” 

Jack gave him a small smile, moving into the small dorm. Albert left the door open, a small crack, and grabbed his bag from the desk on the left side of the room. He walked back over to the door, and turned to Jack again.

“Hey, just a reminder.. If you hurt Dave, I will kill you. And I wont hesitate.” His tone was serious, and his face was set in stone, as he said it. 

“I won’t, I swear.” Jack replied, without batting an eye. Albert visibly relaxed, and grinned at him. 

“Okay, good.I gotta go. Don't touch my stuff, but root through anything you want from Dave’s side.” And then he was gone, closing the door behind him.

Jack looked around, and clumsily walked over to shelves that were above Davey’s desk. He read the spines of the books, and smiled when he found the lord of the rings series, and 3 game of thrones books the shelf. There were also two textbooks, and a stack of notebooks. 

The desk, which had a mug on it with Davey’s name on it, was packed full of stuff, but neatly organised. He had two pots of pencils, and pens. Two small clear boxes which had erasers, paperclips, staples, different patterned tapes, and small post it notes. There was a framed photo of Davey and Sarah, with their younger brother Les, beside Mickey mouse, which made Jack grin. 

Everything about the desk screamed Davey. He was still staring at the small desk, paying attention to the fact he had small reminders, taped to the wall in front of the desk, reminding him about tests, when the door swung open. 

“Okay, I have to go see him, and I just spent the entire English class planning what to say. But I have no idea what to say to him, so Al you gotta he-“ Davey cut himself off, when he realised Jack was stood at his desk, and not Albert. Davey hadn't looked up until he realised, and now his eyes were big, and a blush was spreading over his face. “Jack.” His voice was quiet, just above a whisper. 

“Hey.” Jack’s voice was just as quiet, and he couldn't stop staring at the boy in front of him. 

“Hi.” Davey replied. He sounded breathless, and felt a shiver run down his spine. “Is that milk?”

The moment ended, when Jack realised Davey looked confused, and was pointing at Jack’s leg. Jack looked down, and then back up. “Yeah, I uh, I was pouring it into my coffee, earlier, and I uh, I found this.” Jack awkwardly held his arm out. 

Davey couldn't help but reach out his coloured finger, and poke the spot he had touched the evening before. The two boys stared at the action they were sharing, and then looked back at each other. 

Jack was the first to move. He stepped forward, quickly, and placed both of his hands on Davey’s cheeks. He captured Davey in a slow kiss, which he had been dreaming of since he had met him. It was soft, but passionate. There was a spark there, that neither could deny. Davey moved his hands, slowly, and placed them on Jack’s hips. Jack pulled away slightly, only to lean his forehead on Davey’s and grin.

“Wow.” Davey sounded breathless again, and Jack felt jittery upon hearing it. 

“Yeah..” Jack said, staring into Davey’s eyes. He had never felt this happy. He didn't know if he’d ever feel this happy again. But it then hit him that Davey was his soulmate. He’d get to spend the rest of his life feeling this happy, and that just made him grin more. 

“Lets go out. For lunch. Me and you, on a proper date.” Jack suggested, which made Davey mirror his expression. 

“Yes. Please, yes.” Davey nodded, but then stopped. “You gotta get dressed though… You pyjamas are gonna start to smell soon, with the milk.” 

“You’ll learn to love it.” Jack muttered, kissing Davey again. 

Davey nodded slowly, smiling into the kiss, before pulling away. “I know I will.” He whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this was awful!! I might write a sequel though, if people like this??  
> again, you can request things on my tumblr dazingsky.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading and iluuuu all


End file.
